Multimedia rich environments have inspired development of media content recognition. Software applications can receive audio clips from a song and identify the song, for example. Content identification may use digital fingerprint-based technology to identify content using both audio and video image signals. Identification may be based on perceptual characteristics of the audio and video. Accuracy and speed of content identification have been improving with advances in computing power and recognition technologies.
Content identification can be useful in many fields. Content identification can help protect copyrights, for example. A user may attempt to upload a copyrighted audio or video content to a public website and when content of the copyrighted audio or video is identified the copyrighted audio or video may be prevented from being uploaded to the public website, for example. In another example, a user may be listening to a song or watching a video and may use content identification techniques to identify the song or the video and may obtain information about the song and the video that may have been unknown to the user.